Unter Geschichte: Sans and Papyrus Joins the 3rd Reich
by TODDSLAMMIT
Summary: After Frisk and friends escape from the underground they find themselves in Nazi Germany (World War II)
1. Before you read

I am terribly sorry to anyone who is offended by the following story. This story contains violent deaths and lots of offensive Jewish terminology. Please try to enjoy or cringe read it thank you


	2. Chapter 1

Unter Geschichte

Sans and Papyrus Joins the 3rd Reich

Written by Toddslammit

(After Frisk and friends escape from the underground they find themselves in the midst of WWII)

Frisk: …

Sans: I was hoping for the outside to more **humorous** but my funny bone doesn't feel funny.

Toriel: Look there is a kind city over yonder.

(all the pals start walking over to the "kind" city)

Asgore: Honey, can I walk with you?

Toriel: No way, in hell Asgore.

Sans: Hey Frisk, are we there yet?

Frisk: …

Alphys: I am still stuttering with anticipation to see what kind of Anime they have there!

Undyne: I can't wait to go to the beach

Frisk: …

(When they finally reach the city, where the humans are having some sort of parade)

Papyrus: Why are the human raising there their arms like a sword Sans?

Sans: I don't know but hey let's go check out this city.

(a little while later)

Undyne: hey where did Sans and Papyrus go to?

Alphys: Not sure but hey let's watch the parade.

Toriel: That man has a weird mustache, short and all.

Asgore: it looks like he is the leader, lets go negotiate with him.

( Asgore walks through the crowd into the street but trips and breaks the vehicle carrying the leader, Adolf Hitler.

Asgore: Oh I'm and very sorry sir.

Hitler: Nein! You fool you have broken my precious vehicle!

Asgore: Oh I am very sorry but I am also here to solve our previous issues with humans.

Hitler: What Issues?

Asgore: You see, me and my fellow monsters you trapped undergrounds years back and we are here to make a peace treaty.

(Hitler shoots Asgore and Asgore collapses to the ground)

Toriel: Honey!

Undyne and Alphys: Boss!

Hitler: Peace treaty? Ha, with you Jewish scraps, I'd rather die.

Undyne: that can be arranged you human trash!

Undyne: Alphys, Frisk get the queen out of here now.

(Alyphys, Frisk and Toriel start retreating while Nazi guards start chasing them. Undyne stays to fight Hitler and his Army.)

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Chapter 2

( While the others were going through the tragic events Sans and Papyrus were having a blast going through Nazi controlled Berlin)

Nazi soldier: Step right up and join the Nazi army!

Papyrus: Oh Sans an army maybe I should sign up! They could probably use a good leader like the Great Papyrus.

Sans: yeah but it may be a pit dis**arm**ing to join the **arm**y.

Papyrus: Can you stop with the puns!

Sans: Come on I I don't want to admit de**feat.**

Papyrus( to Nazi soldier) How do I the great Papyrus join this army of yours?

Nazi Soldier: Are you jewish?

Papyrus: No I just told you I'm Papyrus.

Nazi soldier: you and your friend are free to join.

_**Meanwhile**_

Frisk: …

Toriel: RUN my child RUN!

( Alyphys, Toriel and Frisk all get seperated in a crowd of people.)

Alphys: This way my queen.

Toriel: But what about Frisk

Random voice: Psst, this way.

_**Meanwhile Again**_

(Frisk has fled into a dead end)

Frisk: ...

Nazi Soldiers: Now we got you!

(Frisk is taken away by Nazi soldiers)

_**Meanwhile for a third time**_

Undyne: You humans will die a miserable death for what you have done to my king!

(While Undyne fights Hitler soldiers, Hitler is busy loading lead into Asgore's already wounded body)

Hitler: You Jewish Vermin(gunshot) you beasts (gunshot), it is all your fault we lost the war in the first place (gunshot), I shall spare the world from your existence(gunshot).

Asgore: I just wanted peace for our people aghhhhhhhhhhhhh. (Asgore has died).

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 3

(Sans and Papyrus go on their first assignment as Nazi soldiers)

Papyrus: Sans they have so many more people in their army than the underground and they even have Nice coats and helmets as well.

Sans: Papyrus you want to know why they have nice helmets so they can stay a**head** of their opponents.

Papyrus: that joke was so horrible I don't want to wear a helmet anymore.

Nazi soldier: you put your helmet on we are heading out.

Sans: you get it Papyrus **Head**ing out.

Papyrus: Sans … the Great Papyrus doesn't not want to hear anymore of this.

Sans; alright

(Sans, Papyrus, and the Nazis start heading over to a camp)

Sans: Hey Papyrus, where are we headed?

Papyrus: Some place called Auschwitz I think.  
Sans: sounds like a Blast!

(When they Arrive)

Sans: This place is giving me a MEGAlovania bonetrousle.

Papyrus: I don't get it?

Sans: nevermind

Nazi soldier: Alright soldiers this is a Jewish camp go tell people to take showers.

Papyrus: Yes hi what does Jewish mean?

Nazi soldier:Jewish? It is a word to describe a Jew?  
Papyrus: yes and what's a jew?

Nazi soldier: according to Mein fuhrer says Jews are the worst people and shouldn't trust a jew.

Papyrus: Okay wait hey Sans, isn't that Frisk?

Sans: I think, you got a bone to pick with him.

Papyrus: i'm going to say hi- "remember Jews, you shouldn't trust a jew."

Frisk: ...

Papyrus: hey Frisk "sniff sniff", hey frisk i don't have nostrils but you smell. You should take a nice warm shower.

(Papyrus puts Frisk inside "shower" and walks away leaving Frisk inside "shower")

Strange evil voice: Don't give up Frisk, stay determined!

( A red light can be seen through the green fog from the the shower.)

END OF CHAPTER 3


	5. Chapter 4

(Undyne: has still been fighting a long battle against Hitler and his soldiers)

Undyne: I knew you humans were not worthy of being trusted, I cannot believe Frisk convinced me to believe that humans were good.

Hitler: Nien! We are not good people but great people, we are the victimized who will take a stand and exterminate you jewish demons.

(while Undyne is fighting the Nazi Soldiers, Hitler takes out a sniper rifle and shoots Undyne right in the eye)

Undyne: (screams in agony with having her last eyeball destroyed she cannot see her targets)

(Hitler just like killing Asgore, starts Inserting lead into Undyne's Fish-like skin)

Hitler: You really thought you could defeat me (gunshot) you Jewish scum, sadly hopes (gunshot) and dreams don't help you win the real battle.

Undyne: (Dying) Let's see about that. ( while on the ground she takes her spear and shoves it into hitler's leg).

Hitler: Enough! You have wasted too much of my precious time on this! (gunshot)

Undyne: (thinking) Sorry Asgore, I could not avenge you.

(Undyne has joined Asgore)

END OF CHAPTER 4


	6. Chapter 5

(While Undyne was busy being brutally murdered Alphys and Toriel made a new friend)

Toriel: so who are you child?

Mysterious person: my name is Anne Frank.

Alphys: And why did you bring us here?

Anne Frank: so you would be safe this space is a bit small but we should have enough room for both of you.

Toriel: Why thank you.

Anne Frank: No problem but i should inform you of who else is staying here, my mother, father, my friend Peter and his parents the Van Daans, oh and his cat Mouschi.

Alphys: That's a lot of people are you sure we can stay here?

Anne Frank: It's fine trust me but quick question, what are you two?

Toriel: we are monsters.

Anne Frank: Monsters! Like those Nazis!

Alphys: No no, wait what is a nazi.

Anne Frank: They are the army soldiers that run this country. If you don't know what a nazi is that means you not from here and that means you are not a nazi.

Toriel: Well that's good.

Peter: H-hey Anne have you seen Mouschi?

Anne Frank: No I haven't.

Peter: I'm worried about Mousch-

Edith Frank: Don't talk too loud the Nazis will find us.

Daan: Peter your father says to finish your lessons.

Anne Frank: Oh everyone these are new people that are going to live with-

Otto Frank: Anne, I don't think it is a good idea.

Anne Frank: why?

Mr. Van Daan: I'll tell you why because 1. We have already taken a lot of space up and 2. It will be easier for the Nazi's to find us.

Otto Frank: yeah.

Anne Frank: We cannot throw them out on the street for the Nazis to gas.

(after a long concerteration)

Otto Frank: fine but Anne no more finding other people to bring in for now on you stay in this house no going leaving okay.

Anne Frank: haaah fine.

Otto Frank: Well anyways welcome looks likes that you will be staying a while with us.

Anne Frank: Welcome you two to are little home

(Anne leaves to go write her diary)

Dear Kitty

It Looks like we have made some new friends today, their names are Alphys and Toriel. Toriel is more like a Mothering figure who lives by the rules set here in our house and Alphys is a worrier, she is too afraid to leave this place or break any rules. Well Peter lost his cat Mouschi today. He is a nervous wreck right now but Luckily Toriel has been comforting him. Alphys is also very smart, today she helped me complete the next two weeks worth of homework! Well anyways I've got new friends to talk to and that's good for me.

-Anne Frank

END OF CHAPTER 5


	7. Chapter 6

(It have been months since Alphys and Toriel join the Franks and the Van Daans in their little hide away)

( they are eating dinner)

Otto Frank: how was everyone's day

Alphys: pretty good actually, I'm teaching Anne and Peter Trigonometry.

Mr. Van Daan: I took a well deserved nap.

Peter: I would have taken a well deserved nap but Alphys wouldn't let me sleep through Algebra.

Toriel: Me and Mrs. Frank cooked the whole day.

Peter:i'm going to go clear my plate

Mrs Van Daan: I was-  
( they hear someone downstairs in the workplace. The noise startles peter and he drops his plate the noise scares off the intruder)

Mr. Frank: we could be in danger right now, that intruder could go get the nazis and then we are all doomed.

Mr. Van Daan: but the allies are closing in the nazis could be busy fighting off them so we could be safe.

Mrs: Frank: Hopefully.

_**Meanwhile**_

( Sans and papyrus returned months ago but they have just been promoted to officers and their first mission is to capture some hiding jews)

Papyrus: those Filthy Jews won't stand a chance against the Great Papyrus.

Random citizen: oh thank you, I heard the sound of a plate shatter at my workplace i think you should go and check it out.

Sans: as you say, boy i'm tired.

Papyrus well sans lets go!

( they arrive at the location and walk in with their men)

Papyrus: The guy said he heard it up above by how do we get above.

Sans I don't know but look at this book case.

Papyrus: What about it?

Sans: I think it's **book**ed for a hot date.

Papyrus: Enough! Men, break down this bookcase!

( the Nazi soldier stark breaking the boom case)

Nazi Soldiers: Horuck!, Horuck!, Horuck!

(Eventually they break down the bookcase and Officer Sans and Papyrus enter with their soldiers.)

Alphys: Sans? Papyrus? What are you doing with the Nazi army?

Toriel: Yeah! There are the ones who killed Asgore and most likely Undyne as well.

Papyrus: what are you talking about we are the good guys we are cleaning out the jewish vermin.

( while Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Toriel are talking the Nazi soldier and taking Anne Frank and the others.)

Anne Frank: Toriel, Alphys, help me!

Toriel: Alphys go help Anne!

Alphys: Yes my Queen.

( Alphys goes to help Anne and the others from being captured.)

Toriel: In can't believe you would betray your own friends.

Papyrus: I didn't those Jews have poisoned your mind! Soldier take her away as well. We need to cleanse her of jewish scent.

Sans: I'm going to talk to our " gracious" leader about this situation.

Papyrus: sure thing i shall take them to camp.

(Papyrus takes Alphys, Toriel, Anne and the others to Auschwitz.)

END OF CHAPTER 6


	8. Chapter 7

(Papyrus and the other Arrive at auschwitz)

Papyrus: Alright everyone! We are here. Wait what happened!

(auschwitz has been demolished to pieces)

Papyrus: it was right here when i left. Those filthy jews must of ransacked the place! Hopefully those calming shower are still working!

Alphys: calming showers?

Papyrus: yeah those calming showers really settled those mental jews, in fact those jews were so calm they stopped breathing.

Toriel: dear god!

Anne and the others: NO!

Papyrus: look here is one that is working.

All: gasp

Papyrus: you first my queen you need to be cleansed from that jewish scent.

(Papyrus opens shower and throws Toriel in there)

Toriel: (coughing) What is this?

( Toriel starts getting weaker and weaker.)

Toriel:I'm finally here Asriel my child.

(Toriel had been cleansed)

Papyrus: see look at how calm that made her. Alphys your next!

Alphys: Papyrus, no this is not right-

(Then out of the fog coming out of shower the a small figure comes out and stabs Papyrus. Papyrus falls to the ground wounded)

Alphys: F-frisk?

Frisk … there is not frisk left only Chara!

Chara: ...

(With Papyrus wounded Alphys and the other start running off with Chara following them.)

Chara: (goes over to Anne and the other while whoa are trembling fear.) Hello my name is Chara how are you(stabs Anne and throws knives killing Anne, Daan, Mr. Van Daan and Mrs. Frank.)

( Mr. Frank and Peter also run off as well and Chara decides to run after Peter)

Chara: Oh Peter, wait for meeeeeee!

( Chara jumps on Peter and stabs him over and over)

Peter: agh! agh! agh!

( peter dies)

(Chara looks around and has lost track of the others)

(Papyrus back at the camp takes his truck.)

Papyrus: Nein! Nein! Not like this! Need to get back to sans.

( Papyrus goes back to the capital to meet with Adolf Hitler.)

_**Later**_

Papyrus: I'm almost at the capital and-

(and explosion stops Papyrus's truck He looks out into the distance and finds no other than the americana army)

American general: stand down!

Papyrus: (exiting the truck) how do i stand down? That would be sitting you american moron!

American general: stand down Nazi!

Papyrus: Make me you jew!

American general: open fire boys!

( the american soldiers open fire on Papyrus until his bones could not hold his body up.)

Papyrus:(whose bones have been reduce to a pile) This is not my fault it was the Jews! The Jews killed me and my friends! I will kill them all- Oh a penny- (gunshot)

(papyrus has passed on)

END OF CHAPTER 7

(At the capital)

Sans: where can I find the man named Adolf Hitler.

Random Nazi Politician: Oh he is the capital building.

Sans: thank you.

( Sans goes into the capital over to hitler room).

Sans: (knock, knock) Excuse is Adolf Hitler here (sans open the door)

Sans: Woah looks like he had a bad time!

( Hitler and some lady are on the ground, dead)

Sans: What's this

( A strange text can be found on the on the wall)

Sans: Gaster.

TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE


End file.
